reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
And The Truth Will Set You Free/dialogues
''Followed from And You Will Know The Truth/dialogues '' Ross and Archer gather themselves from the explosion Ross: Well, Mr. Marston, it seems like your mentor, Dutch, no longer looks quite so kindly to his student. Archer: That man is insane. Marston: So it seems. Captain: I think we need to get him before sundown. Ross: As you say, Captain. Otherwise, he'll be gone again. Marston: And what if I say no? Ross: Well, before I shoot you myself, let me just point out the obvious. The one person we have left who can appeal to Mr. Van der Linde is the last person we know who knows him. Your wife. Marston: That won't be necessary. Mr. Ross, Captain, let's go. start riding to [[Cochinay].] Ross: I can't believe Van der Linde has built himself a fortress in the mountains. Marston: He's crazy, but he certainly ain't stupid. Ross: And you've already seen that place, right? MacDougal told me you went up there with that Indian chap. Marston: I've seen it alright. We'll be lucky to last five minutes with this many men. Ross: Governor Johns is going to be very pleased. Marston: Nate Johns? What's he got to do with any of this? Ross: Let's just say he has a vested interest in cleaning the filth out of this region. I don't think our old friend Dutch realizes what a great favor he has done us. Captain: So you're the one who's going to kill him? Marston: Dutch? Yep, that's what they keep tellin' me. But, if you feel like doin' it, please be my guest. Captain: This is suicide, if you ask me. My scouts have seen that fort of his. I wanted to wait for more men, but them city boys back there weren't havin' none of it. Marston: And you answer to them? Captain: Unfortunately, it seems that now we do. They said you was in a gang with this Dutch van der Linde . Marston: I was once. A long time ago. Captain: Don't seem like the kinda fella you'd want to run with. Unless I completely misjudged your character, of course. Marston: When he turned crazy, I left. At least I tried to leave, 'til those suits back there came a-knockin'. Threatened to kill my wife and son if I didn't go after him. Captain: Strange times we live in, partner, strange times. It's a funny business. Army, government men...criminals. With all due respect. Marston: You're tellin' me. Captain: Too many hands on the tiller, if you ask me. This is how mistakes happen. My boys don't know who's givin' orders no more. Marston: Take it from me, mister. When we get up there, it ain't gonna matter. It'll be every man for himself. Archer: See, this is what happens when you fraternize with savages. How could you ever follow a man like that? Marston: How could you ever follow a man like Ross? Archer: Van der Linde is a psychopath. A murderer and a rapist. Marston: Ross don't seem too different. Dutch was a good man once, a far better man than you. Archer: So, what made him this way? Marston: I don't know. Bastards like you. Seein' that things never change. Archer: I hope you're ready to finish this mess. Marston: Anything to get you sons-of-bitches off my back. Archer: There's always somebody watching, Mr. Marston. I thought you'd have gleaned that much by now. Marston: You think you're so clever, don't you? Archer: No, it's you who thought you were clever. You thought you could just walk away from your old life. Make no mistake, we have been watching. Marston: Don't speak to me. Ross: You're really an ungrateful slug, Marston. Instead of punishing you for your crimes, we are giving you a chance to kill the men who betrayed you. Marston: You didn't have to punish my wife, too. When will this be over? Archer: It's you who's been dragging it out, not us. We sent you to Fort Mercer with the simple task of killing Bill Williamson . Next thing you know, you're running all over Mexico like a headless chicken. Marston: And now it's Dutch. Archer: He's the last one of your merry band, is he not? Then you can go back to your farm, or what's left of it. If need be, you can always send your wife out to work. I hear she works hard. Marston: Go to hell. Ross: This old gang of yours just won't die easily, will it? I wonder how many deaths you are all responsible for? How much money you took from pockets of hard-working citizens? Marston: We did more for the people with the money we took than the damn government ever did. Ross: Good God, this flawed philosophy of yours again. If you wish to argue the finer points of ethics, I suggest you learn to read first. Marston: And I suggest you learn how to shoot people in the front, not the back. come to Cochinay's massive wooden gate. Captain: You, blow that gate open! Move, soldier! Soldier: Go! Get down! blow the gate off. Captain: Forward! Move in! Archer: It's time to kill these motherless bastards! kill the enemies at the gate. Captain: Push forward! Let's go, men! Move into the village! come to another gate. Captain: Right, Marston. We'll take two men with us. The rest will stay here and take care of the wounded. They'll plant charges at the gate. You and I will provide the cover fire. This is it men. Let's get that gate down. Take cover, men! Here it comes! reach the inner sanctum of the fort. Marston: You tend to the wounded. I got to face Dutch alone. fights Dutch at the valley's end. Dutch: Looks like it's me and you, John. You should have stayed at home. Working for the government, John. After all I taught you. I'm ashamed. Marston: I don't have a choice. Dutch: There's always a choice! You're just too blind to see. Marston: They got my family. Dutch: Your family? Abigail was any man's wife, John. And Jack, he's another whore's son, just like you. You're weak. You always were. You never had the stomach for this. Marston: For what? You got no idea what you're killin' for. Dutch: You never could see what I see, John. You were too scared. You'll never get me to surrender! You better kill me, John! Marston: If that's how it's gotta be. Dutch: Well come on and get it then. Come closer! I got a surprise for you! Marston: There's no more surprises. It ends here! So this is it? Your savage utopia, up here in the mountains? Dutch: You wouldn't understand. Marston: It's all in your head, Dutch. That's what drove you insane. What have you done? Apart from murder people. What have you changed, Dutch? Dutch: More than you'll ever know. Marston: Give it up! You're trapped up here. Army's got this place surrounded! Dutch: Ha! You always were a bad liar, John! shoots the oil lantern by Dutch, catching the walkway on fire. Dutch: Son-of-a-bitch! Goddamnit! You'll never take me alive, John! chases him through the tunnels and walkways. Dutch: It's over, John! Marston: I ain't leaving here without you! Dutch: You're just like me, John. You can't change who you are. Marston: I ain't like you. Dutch: You can't erase the past, John. Killin' me, it won't make it go away. Marston: That's where you're wrong. exits to a dead-end summit ledge. Dutch: Hello again, John. Marston: Hello, Dutch. Dutch: We gotta stop meeting like this! Marston: Sure! Dutch: I've got a plan, John. Marston: You always got a plan, Dutch. Dutch: This is a good one. throws down his gun. Marston: I don't doubt it. holsters his. Dutch: We can't always fight nature, John. We can't fight change. We can't fight gravity. We can't fight nothing. My whole life, all I ever did was fight. Marston: Then give up, Dutch. Dutch: But I can't give up, neither. I can't fight my own nature. That's the paradox, John. You see? Marston: Then I have to shoot you. Dutch: When I'm gone, they'll just find another monster. They have to, because they have to justify their wages. Marston: That's their business. Dutch: Our time is passed, John. falls backwards, plummeting to his death. John goes to check the body. Ross: So, at the end, you didn't have the guts to shoot him? Marston: The man's dead, Ross. Ross: Sure. Can I see your gun? shoots the corpse. Ross: Oh trust me, it looks better in the report that way. Marston: Where's my family? Ross: Your wife was killed in a prison riot last week. points his gun at him. Ross: I'm only joking, dear boy. They were sent back to that scrabble ranch of yours in Beecher's Hope. They're quite safe and sound. Marston: They better be. Archer: Thank you, Mr. Marston, for everything. I know this wasn't easy for you, but I have to say, you've done your country proud. Ross: Yeah, exactly. See you around. Try to stay out of trouble. Come on, Archer, let's go find somebody else we can annoy. rides home to Beecher's Hope to see his family. Category:Dialogues